narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karai Amamoto
—Kiyoshi's Theme | birthdate = May 3rd | age = During GD: 11 After GD: 17 | gender = Male | height = During GD: 130 cm (4'3) After GD: 175 cm (5'9) | weight = During GD: 40 kg (89 lbs) After GD: 63 kg (140 lbs) | blood type = AB | homecountry = Kumogakure | affiliation = | occupation = | team = | partner = | clan = Uchiha Clan Senju Clan | family = Kirei Yuri (Mother) Seika Uchiha (Father) Mihaya Uchiha (Half Sister) Kei Yotsuki (Godfather) | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg = HC5757 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Sharingan | tota = | mora = | noroi | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Water Release Lightning Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = | weapons = }} Kiyoshi Yuri (淳百合, Yuri Kiyoshi), the darling first born son of the now deceased romantic couple Kirei Yuri and Seika Uchiha; a child birthed from pure love. He is the first known dark skinned Uchiha and Senju hybrid, a trait in which was gained from his mother's side; and as such, the boy was dubbed "Dark Child (闇の子, Yami no Ko)" by his father for being exactly what he was — a dark skinned Uchiha. And from there, Kiyoshi's fame would began to grow. Since his first attempts at speaking, Kiyoshi was noted by both parents to be an extremely happy child. Something that Seika classified as a direct trait from him. Brought up in a war torn world. Kiyoshi would always watch as his father would leave for months at a time to help the world while it was in utter chaos. During such times, Seika was known as the so called "savior" and reincarnate of a legendary figure heralded as the Sage of Six Paths. Knowing that his father was a person that people depended upon in these times, Kiyoshi greatly admired Seika's responsibility and bravery. And from that admiration, birthed Kiyoshi's own dream. For when Seika's time was over, Kiyoshi would take it upon himself to seek out and continue the mission that was his father's ultimate goal. Several years after the events of golden darkness, the world is thriving and is seemingly in a tune of glorious peace. Seika, with the help of so many others managed to defeat Kaguya and reclaim the world as their own. From Seika's great achievement Kiyoshi and his elder sister were dawned the children of the great hero. And then at the age fourteen, Kiyoshi experienced a life changing event that shaped him into the young man he is. That event would be that death of Seika. Within Hagoromo's goal basically complete, the elderly man chose that it was time for him to make his permanent return to the Pure Land. And since he and Seika's soul were one, the father and husband would have to part as well. Moments before his passing. Seika would bestow upon Kiyoshi a few words of wisdom entrusting in Kiyoshi and Mihaya to look after the world for him. Though Kiyoshi accepted his responsibility many years before Seika's death, such words inspired Kiyoshi even more. Three years since that day, Kiyoshi is ready to take on that mission that and continue to spread his father's enlightenment. With training complete and his mind full, Kiyoshi is equipped with everything he needed to see Seika's dream through and this was just the beginning for the young shinobi. Background ~~Started in notepad... Will post when complete~~ Appearance Born in Kumogakure --were people of darker skinned seem to inhabit-- Kiyoshi is amongst the many dark skinned shinobi in the land of lightning. A trait which was inherited from this mother, Kirei. And like his mother, Kiyoshi's skin color is somewhat lighter than most; something that his father proclaimed as "Sugary Brown", which is Seika's prevented way of complimenting Kiyoshi's mother's light brown complexion. The day of his birth, Seika was surprised to see that Kiyoshi had such darker skinned that he. Taken by surprise and in a joking matter; Seika dubbed his son as " Dark Child", a somewhat comical name that the whole family would grow to love. However, Kiyoshi's skin color wasn't the only interesting trait he possessed. Among with his light brown skin, Kiyoshi also possessed his mother's dark brown hair, which was quite long at such a young age. At times Kiyoshi would wear his hair in a massive afro, or even in cornrows. Between these two styles, Kiyoshi normally chose the afro over the braids. This was ultimately due to Kiyoshi's braids being pointed out as abnormal or uncommon in their society. It was even uncommon for those of darker skin to have dark hair as well. As usually one with dark skin is usually seen with lighter hair that contrasted with their skin. It was after a little encouragjng words from his father that, Kiyoshi would accept not being like everyone else. And as he gets olfer, Kiyoshi adopts an even more differed hairstyle from most people in the lightning country. From his liking of cornrows Kiyoshi has developed a hair style that was seemingly a combination of short dreadlocks along the top of his scalp, with cornrows lining the sides and back. It can be said that Kiyoshi hair is a distinct feature that certainly sets him apart from the rest. A characteristic possessed by neither of his parents, it was highly unpredicted that Kiyoshi wouldn't inherit his mother's crystal blue or even Seika's onyx black eye color, but instead, Kiyoshi was born with his grandmother's (Seika's mother) recessive gene of gray colored eyes. An eye color that was truly dazzling in the eyes of many, something that was said to compliment his smile a great deal. Claimed to be a beautiful awe inspiring sight to many; unfortunately his light colored eyes were almost always covered behind his dark lens on his glass. As they seemed to be shades if some sort, they glass were meant to help Kiyoshi see clearer in normal settings. And among with his glasses brought major confusion of why he would need them to begin with. As many thought that with his known lineage and relations to the Uchiha, that Kiyoshi wouldn't need such mechanisms to see properly. And it wouldn't be until Seika's death when Ki would finally gain his clan's dōjutsu of insight. And with the dōjutsu's activation, the gray hue changes to the Sharingan's infamous crimson red. Though Kiyoshi never really considered himself to be a "looker", he has developed into quite a handsome young man. From his good looking charm, Seika often takes full credit; ranting on days about how Kiyoshi looks originate from him. Most of which were extreme exaggerations, and hilarious family topics to enjoy among themselves. Even with Seika's many lies, it was unmistakable that Kiyoshi's facial features derive directly from his mother. All expect, Kiyoshi's jawline and shape of his cranium, which both massively resemble Seika's own. With such excellently craved facial structure, most people (especially woman) are almost prone to grabbing, touching, feeling and even pinching on Kiyoshi's face. All of which started with Kiyoshi's older sister: Mihaya. She usually does it to tease or even annoy him. Growing up, Kiyoshi was considered to be very scrawny. While at the time, it was acceptable at his short stature of merely four feet and three inches. Though no one actually paid much attention, Seika would always seem to be the one to point it out randomly. And from his light weight, Seika often playfully teased and joked by lift a young Kiyoshi off the ground by both legs; which would fit in one of his massive hands. Naturally as a growing boy, coupled with his father over excessive training habits, Kiyoshi became quite physically fit. Despite being fit, Kiyoshi adopted horrible eating habits from Seika. It was even often a competition between the two on who could eat the most in the shortest time. And in most instances, Kiyoshi would claim victory over his father's previous records. At the age seventeen, Kiyoshi had seemingly reached his prime of physical fitness. A build that was comparable to Seika's younger years (lol). Despite not being as tall as Seika was, Kiyoshi is a fairly tall individual, standing just about five feet and ten inches. Even with his horrible eating habits, Kiyoshi body possess a fat percentage of less than 2. Not appearing to be at first glance, Kiyoshi possess quite a muscular build, not one such as the past raikage. But with his muscularity, Kiyoshi's durability is peaked; able to take an impact directly to his abdominal region and show little pain from said impact. Like Seika, Kiyoshi's hands are quite massive, and like them, which compared to Kirei and Mihaya's his hand practically swallowed their much smaller ones. From the many different standpoints in his life, Kiyoshi has had many different fashionable changes in his wardrobe. As a kid, Kiyoshi's attire was rather simplistic. From his years in the Kumogakure academy he wore a plain white T-shirt that seemed to be a little large for his scrawny stature, not only that, but his pants were somewhat baggy. His kumo forehead protector was usually loosely hung around his neck. As a chūnun, Kiyoshi had adopted the hidden cloud's more traditional wear with one strapped flak jacket, leg warmers and sandals. And at the age if 17, the years of his young adulthood, Kiyoshi tends to wear more modern style clothes for nearly anything he does. He dawns a simplistic plain white dress shirt with the top opened slightly revealing his sternum. The sleeves of thr shirt are typically rolled up just below his biceps and trailing down in arms he shorts long sweatbands, that seem to cover majority of his forearms. He wears dark blue or black pants, that aren't as baggy as when he was younger with white or sometimes dark colored sneakers. Personality Abilities Noted as the son of a great hero, Kiyoshi was predicted a prodigy from the very beginning. It was somewhat known that Seika would pass his extensive experience to his son. And when it did actually happen, there was no surprise as to how the young man developed so quickly. Ever since the age of five, Kiyoshi was brought up in rigorous training at the wishes of his father not to grow "soft" in times of harmony. For when comes the unexpected, the world's most important heroes will need to be ready to defend it will their all. A philosophy that stuck with Kiyoshi for many years, even after Seika's passing. That select choice of words, would breed determination and motivation into Kiyoshi's mind. And from there, he would could to grow. Because of who his father was, Kiyoshi was taught the many mysteries of the shinobi world. From each lesson, Kiyoshi was presented a new way of thinking, a wider angle to preserve human life for what it is. With the exclusive training given to him by Seika, Kiyoshi quickly surpassed all those in his academy class. Reaching level considered to be only imaginable at their young ages. Continuing from such an early age, Kiyoshi gradually grew in both maturity and skill faster than anyone would ever imagine. With each step, he pusher harder, greatly rising up in ranks as he strived. To simply be as great as his father. And with such prowess in both mind and body, Kiyoshi would guaranteed that he would be one of, if not the strongest shinobi of the Hidden Cloud. Despite not being an actual transmigrant of the two, Hagoromo himself even stated that Kiyoshi's prowess was equivalent to both Asura and Indra; a shock in even to Seika. And then, it was the day of Seika's passing. A day that Kiyoshi wished to never submerge. With him ranked as a Jōnin at the age of fourteen, Kiyoshi's training was still incomplete. And even so, his skill could deter most from making the wrong decision. Out of his development and similarity to Hagoromo's sons, Seika would bestow upon Kiyoshi, a name similar to names given to Naruto and Sasuke. A name that was Kiyoshi's official blessing to continue to uphold Seika's will long after he would be gone. And from there Kiyoshi would be furthermore known as the Protector of this World (世の保護, Yo no Hogo). Chakra Prowess Ninjutsu Fire Prowess Water Prowess Lightning Prowess Mastery of Light and Dark Physical Prowess and Taijutsu Genjutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Quotes Trivia